GorgeClan Ch 9
by Ravenstar55
Summary: I'm not even going to give real summary of this it will give everything away! But WARNING this one is pretty emotional. I even cried writing this. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Anyway read on and PLEASE enjoy! also chapter 10 is coming soon! It will be VERY long so it may take awhile before it comes out. And i may or may not do more chapters! Letme know if you want more GorgeClan! :)
GorgeClan Ch. 9

Iceflower woke to Whiskerfire's soft voice. "Iceflower. Come on we have to go out and patrol."

Iceflower blinked her eyes open. "Right now?"

Whiskerfire nodded. "The patrols me, you, Hollytuft and Emberpaw."

Iceflower shook her head. "Emberpaw?"

Whiskerfire laughed. "You slept through the meeting. Emberkit and Sagekit were made apprentices."

Iceflower nodded. "Okay lets go before I fall back asleep."

Iceflower rose to her paws and pushed out of the den. Just then the events of the day before hit her. Iceflower remembered Mousekit being killed by Frostwillow who was then killed by Whiskerfire. Despite her sadness she joined Emberpaw and Hollytuft at the camp entrance.

Emberpaw sat next to Hollytuft. "Mom! Guess who my mentor is?"

Iceflower smiled. "Who?"

Emberpaw bounced around. "Hollytuft is!"

Iceflower smiled at Hollytuft. "That's cool. Are you happy about that Hollytuft?"

Hollytuft nodded. "She's my second apprentice."

Iceflower smiled. Whiskerfire then padded up and smiled at his patrol. "Ready?"

The cats nodded and began to pad out of the camp. Whiskerfire lead the patrol past the gorge and then stopped.

Whiskerfire turned to Emberpaw. "Can you smell that?"

Emberpaw sniffed and nodded. "Unfamiliar cats! On our territory!"

Whiskerfire growled. "Yes. Come on lets find them."

The patrol began to follow the scent when Iceflower spotted them.

Iceflower yowled to Whiskerfire. "I see them!"

Whiskerfire ran over. "Hey!"

The two cats turned around. One was a dark brown and the other was ginger. The cats padded over. Whiskerfire growled at them. "Who are you?"

The brown cat growled back. "I'm Branch. This is Oak."

Whiskerfire hissed. "Why are you on my territory?"

Branch growled. "Your territory?"

Whiskerfire bristled. "Yes. This is GorgeClan territory!"

Branch growled and leapt at Whiskerfire. Iceflower began to claw at Oak with Hollytuft at her side. Emberpaw hid under a bush. Branch growled and began to run from the group of cats while Oak ran after him. Iceflower pounded at Hollytuft's side. Whiskerfire sped ahead of the group yowling at the intruders.

Then Iceflower noticed a large cliff at the end of the clearing. Branch and Oak flew off the cliff. "Whiskerfire watch out!"

Before he could stop himself Whiskerfire too flew off the cliff.

Iceflower yowled and began to climb down the cliff to Whiskerfire. "Whiskerfire!"

Hollytuft ran a her side as they finally got to the bottom of the cliff. Iceflower ran to his body. "Whiskerfire!"

Whiskerfire opened his eyes. "Iceflower…"

Iceflower sat at his side. "Whiskerfire it's okay now. I'm here!"

Emberpaw stood at Hollytuft's side. She had tears in her eyes. "Dad! No!"

Whiskerfire sighed. "My family. Iceflower I love you. Hollytuft you were an amazing mother. And Emberpaw… you'll be amazing one day too… I'll miss you all…"

Iceflower yowled. "No! Please don't go!"

Whiskerfire licked her ear and breathed out one last time. His flanks stilled and his eyes closed.

Iceflower howled in grief. "Whiskerfire! No! Don't leave me!"

Iceflower pressed her head against his flank, sobbing. Hollytuft and Emberpaw cam to her side. Hollytuft whispered in her ear. "Lets take him home. He deserves to say goodbye to his clanmates."

Iceflower nodded and got to her paws. They began to heave Whiskerfire's body onto their backs and headed out of the chasm.

As they entered the camp, Breezestar came up grief showing in his eyes. "Whiskerfire! What happened?"

Iceflower lowered her head. "Two cats were caught in our territory. We fought them and then we chased them as they began to flee. The two cats fell off the cliff and Whiskerfire didn't stop in time."

Breezestar nodded. "I scented them. I thought they were kittypets so I left them alone. This is all my fault."

Before Iceflower could respond, Breezestar leapt onto the Gorgestone. "All cats old enough to jump the gorge gather to hear my words!"

Cats padded out of their dens, but Iceflower didn't see Crunchtooth. She walked over to Leafdawn. "Where is Crunchtooth?"

Leafdawn looked down. "He died of greencough while you were out. I'm sorry."

Iceflower felt another wave of grief rush over. Then Cinderpetal padded out of the queens den. Iceflower padded over to her. "Having kits?"

Cinderpetal nodded. "Their Stormtail's kits."

Iceflower nodded and sat down. "Congrats!" Her and her siblings were recently made warriors. Burnwhisker, Cinderpetal and Squirrelclaw were their new names.

Breezestar looked at his cats, grief in his eyes. "Tonight our noble deputy, Whiskerfire has died. And it was my fault."

Shocked voices rose from the clan and Breezestar continued. "I told him to patrol the chasm. I didn't warn him about the scents I smelt there. To Iceflower, Hollytuft and Whiskerfire's kits I am deeply sorry."

Iceflower stood up. "It was not your fault! The cats that we have seen lately are planning something! I can feel it!"

The clan yowled agreement but Breezestar hushed them. "I say these words before the spirit of Whiskerfire so his spirit may hear and approve of my choice. Hollytuft will be the new deputy of GorgeClan in honor of Whiskerfire."

"Hollytuft! Hollytuft! Hollytuft!"

Iceflower yowled with the clan. Hollytuft would be a perfect deputy.

Breezestar hushed the clan again. "I would also like to give up my leadership. Hollytuft will be leader instead of me."

Hollytuft shook her head. "No. Breezestar you're an amazing leader and no cat would question that."

Breezestar looked at her. "Thank you, Hollytuft. I'm sorry for abandoning the kits and you. I love you."

Breezestar turned to Leafdawn. "I love you too but I'm meant to be with Hollytuft."

Leafdawn nodded. "It is your destiny. We understand."

Breezestar smiled. "Then I am proud to lead this clan to the end of my remaining 6 lives."

The clan yowled happiness. Iceflower howled with them and felt happy. _Whiskerfire you willed this didn't you? You finally wanted peace…_

But peace was long gone...


End file.
